


won't you come back home

by frankierose



Series: frerard drabbles [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (he's probably not dead), All Sad Here Babey, Angst, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankierose/pseuds/frankierose
Summary: his eyes. no matter how broken they ended up being, they were always beautiful to frank.gerard overall, is and always will be beautiful to frank.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: frerard drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614148
Kudos: 8





	won't you come back home

‘hey, this is gerard, if you’re hearing this i’m probably out with friends or dealing with music stuff. leave a message at the beep.’  
  
 _-beep-_  
  
‘hey, gee, it’s frank. please try and get back to me soon. i know i’m probably just being paranoid but i’m really worried about you. ...i hope you’re okay.’  
  
frank had heard that beep so many times by now. he lost track of how many messages he’d sent today. it was well over the double-digit mark, though.

gerard has been out for 4 days, 3 hours and 23 minutes exactly. frank was keeping track.   
and while ray and mikey are both also worried, they could tell it was affecting frank the worst. they’re so close. and with gerard’s history, who knows where he would be.

frank sighs and slides his phone back in his pocket. his hands are shaky and his eyes are dry from crying. he’s cried a lot. sometimes it just happens, y’know.

he just wants him to give them a sign. anything. a letter, a text, _something_.  
just so he can know that he’s still alive. because hell, he might be dying in a ditch somewhere. god, frank didn’t want to think about that, why was he thinking about that??  
  
fuck.  
  
 _‘see you later.’_

those were the last fucking words he said to frank. and, you know, he hadn’t seen him since.  
  
he just wants to see him again. his eyes. no matter how broken they ended up being, they were always beautiful to frank. gerard overall, is and always will be beautiful to frank.

and frank wishes he told him that. he wishes he told gerard so many things. but now, he may not even be able to say any of them. and he’d have to live with that guilt forever.

tears started stinging the corners of his eyes. eventually they pooled over, and he was crying again.  
it hadn’t even been that long since he’d left his last message but, nonetheless, he pulls his phone out again and calls gerard, his breathing getting shakier by the second.

‘hey, this is gerard, if you’re hearing this...’  
  
 _-beep-_

‘gerard...’  
  
frank pauses before he chokes out a quiet, small...  
  
  
‘...please, come back home.’


End file.
